


Evidence

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Advent Calendar 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Advent calendar 2014 day 1





	

Sam had evidence.

He had evidence that Cas and Dean were together.

He did he really did.

And it was incredibly cute.

He didn't mean to get this evidence, but he was kind of happy he did.

He was going to his room (Which happened to be across the way from Dean's) and Dean's door was open. Sam could see the bed clearly. On the bed, thankfully fully dressed, were his brother and the angel. Dean was asleep, his head against the crown of Cas's hair. And Cas?

Cas was curled against Dean, his head tucked against Dean's chest. The ever present trench coat was placed around their waists as a makeshift blanket.

The scene was so cute that Sam couldn't help but take a picture (He'd only tell Dean if it came up that he needed to blackmail him for something).


End file.
